Chrysanthemum Seal
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: AU. 1958. Wang Kaoru, bos terkenal yang mengendalikan kasino The Grand Shanghai. Dari sekian banyak jurnalis yang mewawancarainya, hanya satu yang bertanya. "Apakah benar Anda pernah diculik oleh orang-orang Jepang dan dibawa ke kamp mereka?"


**Chrysanthemum Seal **

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia bukan milik saya, milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Cuma meminjam sebentar para tokohnya untuk main boneka-bonekaan.

**Warnings: **AU! HUMAN NAMES! HUMAN NATIONS! TORTURE! ABUSE! Set in Second Sino-Japanese War! Light gender-bending, romance, angst, typos, OOC, etc.

**A/N: **Dari membaca World War Z, terciptalah ide ini. Yep, memang nggak nyambung, makanya disambungin jadi ikut terinspirasi dari film The Last Tycoon. Yah… selamat menyaksikan dan siapin juga obat tetes mata karena abal ita!

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_1958, Shanghai._

"Anda Wang Kaoru?"

Suara itu membuat kepala berambut gelap milik Kaoru menoleh sejenak dan berhenti mengisap pipa cerutu. Matanya menemukan figur wanita yang berbalut _kimono _merah jambu. Dia menaikkan alis dan mengangguk, mengisap cerutunya sekali lagi sebelum mematikannya.

Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkuk dalam. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Honda Sakura."

Kaoru mengangguk. "Jurnalis yang ingin mewawancaraiku?"

Sakura balas mengangguk. "Benar."

"Hmm...," Kaoru menaruh pipanya di asbak dan berdiri, melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memberi isyarat untuk Sakura agar ikut. Sakura mengikuti Kaoru masuk seraya menulis beberapa hal dalam catatannya.

"Ini. Silahkan duduk." Kaoru mempersilahkan Sakura sambil menyuguhkan teh herbal khusus dan sepiring kue wijen. Sakura mengangguk sedikit kaku dan duduk. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terselimuti keheningan.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Anda memiliki rumah yang indah. Terkesan sederhana tapi sangat menenangkan, mengingatkan saya akan kampung halaman saya."

Kaoru mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Guru membantu saya menaruh perabotan di tempat yang menurutnya sesuai." Dia menyalakan pipa cerutunya.

"Guru?"

"Kakak saya, biasanya saya panggil dengan Guru. Namanya Wang Yao." Kaoru menjawab sambil menghisap pipanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Adik perempuan saya juga ikut membantu." Kaoru tersenyum tipis. "Dia sering membantu seperti itu dengan alasan kalau kita tidak mengetahui Feng Shui yang benar dan baik. Tapi biasanya barang yang sudah saya taruh akan dia pindahkan ke tempat lain sebelum dia kembalikan lagi ke tempat yang sama."

Sakura tertawa. "Anda terdengar sangat akur dengan keluarga Anda."

Kaoru mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka satu-satunya keluarga saya, selain kakak perempuan saya yang seorang lagi."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan orangtua Anda?"

"... sudah meninggal."

Mata Sakura sedikit membelalak. Kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Saya turut berdukacita atas kematian orangtua Anda."

Kaoru melambaikan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula saat itu aku masih kecil, kok."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berujar. "Saya dengar Anda merupakan seorang sukses. Grand Shanghai bukanlah tempat sembarang. Pastilah sangat berat untuk mengelolanya sendirian."

Kaoru tersenyum tipis. "Sendirian, ya. Sangat berat, menurutku tidak terlalu. Tempat sembarangan? Memang bukan. Dan aku bukanlah orang sukses. Memang kecukupanku mudah terpenuhi, tapi aku belum sukses."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Maksud Anda?"

Senyuman itu makin melebar. "Seseorang hanya dapat dikatakan sukses jika kebutuhan pribadinya dapat terpenuhi dengan mudah dan bahagia. Aku belum bahagia. Bahkan aku bisa dikatakan hanya mencapai seperempat perjalanan untuk mencapai kesuksesan."

Kaoru melihat Sakura mengulum sebuah senyum sambil menulis beberapa hal dalam catatannya. Kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Begitukah...? Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ya. Menurut saya begitu. Dan untuk alasannya, itu rahasia." Ujar Kaoru santai sambil meminum tehnya, kemudian dia menepuk meja selama dua kali dengan dua jari. Sakura mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian beralih menatap kebiasaan Kaoru dengan bingung.

Melihat kebingungannya, Kaoru menjelaskan. "Menurut adat istiadat setempat, setelah meminum teh diharuskan untuk mengisyaratkan ucapan syukur dengan menepuk meja dua kali."

"Ah. Informasi yang sangat bermanfaat. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hening selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar alunan musik Kanton yang mengisi kesunyian tersebut. Kaoru menghisap cerutunya sementara menunggu Sakura yang menuliskan beberapa hal dalam buku catatannya.

Kaoru angkat bicara. "Apakah Anda berasal dari Jepang?"

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk, berhenti menulis. "Benar."

Kaoru mulai terlihat tertarik. "Jepang bagian mana?"

"Saya tinggal di daerah sekitar Kyushu." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah...," Kaoru mengangguk sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Kyushu. Daerah yang indah."

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk dan meminum tehnya. Kemudian dia bertanya setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya. "Saya mendengar suatu... rumor. Apakah benar Anda pernah diculik oleh orang-orang Jepang dan dibawa ke kamp mereka?"

Kaoru terdiam. Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan melihat Sakura dengan serius. "Darimana kamu mendengar hal itu?"

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Rumor itu sudah beredar lama sekali. Dan lagipula... ah. Tidak. Orang-orang juga sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."

Kaoru mengelus dagunya sedikit dan memandang Sakura lagi dengan matanya yang kelam. "Dan itu alasanmu mengunjungiku hari ini? Untuk menanyakan pengalamanku mengenai hal itu dan menerbitkannya?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari Kaoru. "Y-ya... bisa Anda katakan begitu."

Kaoru tersenyum.

"Siapkan buku catatanmu kalau begitu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menemui Kaoru.

"Siapkan buku catatanmu." Kaoru menghisap pipanya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kalau cerita ini diberitahukan. Tentang masa lalu Wang Kaoru, sang penguasa Grand Shanghai, yang ternyata tragis dan memilukan hati." Dia menoleh ke Sakura. "Apakah tadi cukup dramatis?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan muka datar.

"Baik. Akan saya mulai ceritanya kalau begitu."


End file.
